onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Homeless Emperor
Homeless Emperor '(ホームレス帝, ''Hōmuresu Tei) is a Dragon-level Mysterious Being and an executive member of the Monster Association. Appearance Homeless Emperor appears as a normal human being. He has long scruffy black hair and a short beard, and is consistently dirty and has bags under his eyes. He wears a dark tracksuit along with a pair of fingerless gloves, a tattered cape tied around his neck, and a small crown on his head. Personality Before becoming Homeless Emperor, the mysterious being was once a kind and simple blue collar worker who was eager to work at his new job. He didn't even resent his boss for making him a scapegoat for company larceny and ruining his life. Becoming a hermit, Homeless always had a mellow outlook on life and loved staring up into the clouds while frequenting the park grounds. He found that the cloistered ways of man and the works of man paled compared to the vast enormity of mother earth, seeing his true home for what it is. Being more so all-inclusive than anything built and beset by modern society, finding pleasant revelation in his new situation. But after having gained such a newfound perspective of the nature of the world and its wonders sitting all around him, he soon suffered a crisis of consciousness after realizing how far off mode his species had become in its crooked rule of law. Homeless Emperor found himself disgusted with how he kowtowed to their superficial norm. The revelation left him borderline suicidal just to find an escape from his current reality. After meeting God and gaining his power however, Homeless Emperor become a wanderer with a messiah complex, believing it is his divine duty to exterminate mankind in order to save the planet and bring balance to nature. He believes himself above the lesser dealing of humans, feeling man should be wiped out due to their cancerous and narcissistic way of life. He is rather arrogant and egotistical, believing that he alone is capable of killing all the S-Class heroes and smugly taunts Zombieman during their battle. History Homeless Emperor was once a raw recruit at a company day job, but he ended up getting fired after a new employee welcoming party due to being accused of sexual harassment. This was after the fact that his manager forced him to parade around naked during the festivities. With the loss of his occupation he was eventually kicked out of his house and became a homeless bumpkin. Despite this setback, Homeless bore no enmity towards his wrongful accusers and found a certain serenity towards life as a globetrotting hobo. One day however, he came to an epiphany about how the racial parasite called humanity had foolishly wasted time bastardizing all of the world's majesties for shallow, stupid, superficial reasons. Finding so much shame in his races actions, he was on the verge of becoming an autophobic death seeker just to return to the macrocosm that he grew to love and that they, modern civilization, had betrayed. About a month ago during his existential crisis, said Homeless man was approached by an enigmatic divine entity, whom he claims to be "God", that gave him his incredible power of summoning energy spheres similar to explosive miniature suns which cause massive devastation. After a brief talk with "God" when he received his gift, he took on a new name and ended up desiring the eradication of all humanity from Earth to fulfill his "divine task". Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Homeless Emperor is first seen meditating in preparation for the upcoming battle with the Hero Association. He is later summoned with the other executives of the Monster Association before Orochi by Gyoro Gyoro. In this meeting Gyoro Gyoro gave them instructions on which S-Class hero each executive should target for optimal battle results. He is also seen later feeling the impact from Saitama's punch on Overgrown Rover. Homeless Emperor eventually encountered Zombieman, sneaking up on him while he was distracted by the sounds of Atomic Samurai and Black Sperm's battle. He proceeded to give the hero trouble by hitting Zombieman with so many explosions that his regeneration ability couldn't keep up and he couldn't fight back. Moments later, Tatsumaki uprooted the Monster Association headquarters and Homeless Emperor emerged from the ruins on the surface, ganging up with the other Monster Association executives against Tatsumaki. He tried then to hit her with a full-power attack, but Tatsumaki shielded herself with her powers and, much to Homeless Emperor's surprise, took no damage. When Bang joined the fight and slaughtered Fuhrer Ugly and Gums, Psykos contained him with her telekinesis while Homeless Emperor incapacitated him with a powerful blast. Moments later King showed himself, standing alone against the remaining executives: Homeless Emperor, Psykos, Evil Natural Water and Black Sperm. Homeless Emperor tried to make the first move, but just as he was about to attack King advised him that, since the headquarters was in ruins, he had to pay attention to the loose rocks under his feet in order not to fall. Homeless Emperor took it as a metaphoric way of saying that he was powerless against King, and that even a four-on-one fight would be no problem for the strongest man on Earth. This thought left Homeless Emperor in a state of shock, and his hesitation made the other executives uncertain about attacking King as well. Eventually Fubuki arrived and took on Psykos, so Homeless Emperor decided to take the initiative on attacking King once again. While he was thinking of a good way to attack the most powerful man on Earth, Zombieman caught him by surprise by attacking him from behind. He pinned him to the ground, pointing out that now Homeless Emperor couldn't attack him with explosions without catching himself in the blasts as well. The hero then started interrogating him on the nature of his powers, but before Homeless Emperor could say anything he experienced a vision where he was in a giant field with God looming above him. God expressed its disappointment in Homeless Emperor before taking back his powers, killing him in the process and causing his body to disintegrate from Zombieman's grasp. Abilities and Powers As a high-ranked member and a Dragon-level Mysterious Being of the Monster Association, Homeless Emperor is an extremely powerful being. Even though he's decently fast and possesses a hugely destructive power, Homeless Emperor is not suited for close quarters combat since his body is that of a regular person, and as such, has a much more difficult time with quick hand-to-hand battles. Physical Abilities '''Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Homeless Emperor possesses increased speed and reflexes, being able to quickly react and dodge attacks. He was even able to counter point-blank gunfire from Zombieman by using his energy sphere to block the bullet, although in comparison to other high-level monsters and heroes, he is still inferior. Enhanced Stealth: Homeless Emperor was able to approach Zombieman and take the hero completely by surprise when he announced his presence. Supernatural Abilities Energy Projection: Homeless Emperor is able to summon energy spheres which are capable of great destruction, an effect not too dissimilar to the power of Vaccine Man. These spheres explode upon contact. He is also shown to be able to use the energy and blast it from his fingertips. These spheres can be used defensively to destroy incoming projectiles. The spheres are comparable to miniature suns and were powerful enough to not only cause Zombieman to admit Homeless Emperor's superior strength, but also temporarily knock Bang out of commission, who had just finished killing two dragon level monsters with ease. However, they weren't powerful enough to penetrate Tatsumaki's psychic barriers; even at their full power. Major Battles Original Webcomic Trivia *Murata has stated that the energy balls he uses are the same as Vaccine Man and Choze's. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Human Category:Former Humans Category:Anti-Villains